


在没有玉米的玉米地我们该做些什么

by universe_ree



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_ree/pseuds/universe_ree
Summary: 吉恩受命去法玛斯出差，结果下楼就碰到了两个月不见的尼诺……两个人一路上明争暗斗，最终还是抵不过内心的渴望。





	在没有玉米的玉米地我们该做些什么

“哥哥，今天又去哪里出差啊？”罗塔在厨房里用最快速度准备着早餐，因为他哥早上八点起床才告诉她，自己八点半要去机场。  
“法玛斯。”  
“诶？又去那么远吗？”  
“其实都两个月没出差了，还好吧。”  
“可是上一次去的佩西呢，也好远……”  
“我会给你带礼物回来的。”  
“法玛斯能有什么礼物嘛……”罗塔背对着吉恩，在厨房里一边等着烤好的吐司弹起，一边费力地拧着果酱盖子。  
吉恩倒是悠闲地叼着牙刷在客厅里踱步，一会儿看看外面天气，一会儿又挑一挑茶几上的绿色植物。他这么优哉游哉的是因为他有一个旅行箱，里面常年都放着出差所需的用品，所以清理行李的事他根本不用担心。他看到罗塔半天拧不开瓶盖，就走过去一把夺过来那个玻璃瓶，轻而易举地打开了。  
“哇~~~谢谢！”罗塔总是会因为小事表现得很夸张，但是吉恩很喜欢看她这样，总是很快乐的样子，跟他那张扑克脸真是天壤之别。难怪尼诺总是开玩笑说不知道吉恩到底遗传的谁。  
罗塔麻利的把果酱涂在吐司上，又倒上一杯果汁，把这简单的日常早餐放在厨房的吧台上。她哥这时候也遛回了洗手间，梳洗了一下，慢慢又走出来。  
“哥，别磨蹭啦，八点二十了。”罗塔在吧台前嚷着，手里还拿着餐刀，气鼓鼓的样子实在有点滑稽。  
吉恩嗤的笑出来，温柔地看着罗塔说：“你怎么好像是要我的命一样。总是这么孩子气啊，什么时候才能长大？”  
罗塔脸涨红：“我还没有长大嘛？都是我在照顾你诶！你是不是想哪一天结了婚就不要我了？”  
“想什么呢？”吉恩走到罗塔身边，有点粗暴的揉了揉她的头发，然后拿起碟子里的吐司吃起来。罗塔总是会给吐司涂上厚厚的果酱，也不管他三十多了的哥哥会不会哪天查出糖分超标。不过罗塔自己则是更夸张地会在自己的那份吐司上混合着涂满果酱和黄油，吉恩心想还好她继承了妈妈那种吃什么都长不胖的体质。  
吉恩拉着拉杆箱出门的时候，罗塔穿着围裙在门口招手说着“好走”，但是表情有些复杂，难得泛着愁云。吉恩看在眼里，但还是一脸淡然的样子说了声：“好好照顾自己，我出门了。”

很意外的，吉恩搭乘的电梯居然一路从顶楼降到一楼，没有被任何其他住户半路拦截下来，看来避开上班高峰期还是正确的选择，虽然机票会贵很多就是了。  
公寓大楼的玻璃门自动打开，一辆黑色的轿车就直接停到他面前，车窗降下，吉恩往驾驶位看了一眼，结果着实吓了一跳，怎么会是尼诺？正想着，车后备箱就打开了，只见尼诺从前座下来，自然而然地拿过吉恩的行李，一手拎起来丢了进去。  
“我不记得我叫了约车服务。”坐上副驾，系好安全带，吉恩才淡淡地说。  
“这是公务。”  
“什么意思？”  
“ACCA的人叫我跟你一起去出差。”  
“我会信吗？”  
“那不然我怎么会知道你这个时间要走？”  
“你反正都跟踪我那么多年了……”  
尼诺低头笑，表示无话可说，只好发动了车迅速地汇入了车流。他虽然平时都骑摩托为主，但是既然“打零工”的单位派了车要他带着吉恩去法玛斯，他也随时听命。

“你不愿意我跟你去？”在等一个红灯的间隙，尼诺问吉恩。  
“不是啊。”吉恩无所谓的样子，但其实回答的时候也并没有侧过头去看尼诺。他心里想，就是因为你去，我怕我都不能好好工作了。  
“你最近忙什么呢？我们有一个多月没见了吧……”尼诺本来不确定吉恩开不开心见到自己，但是在听到他刚才那声不痛不痒的“不是啊”之后，似乎又放下了一百个心，找话题闲聊起来。  
“你呢？干嘛去了？”  
“你看你就喜欢这样，每次我问你问题你都反过来问我。看来还是得趁你喝醉的时候套话。”说完他就感觉身边好像投来了一个白眼，只好投降：“好啦，我去当‘间谍’去了，秘密行动，就说这么多。”

吉恩很自然地接受了这个答案，作为自由摄影师，尼诺确实什么都可以干、可以去拍，只要对方付了钱。这感觉就和雇佣兵或者赏金猎人差不多，挺适合他的，毕竟在吉恩看来，他就是一边神神秘秘，一边无所不能。  
“说完了，你呢？”  
“我啊……越来越清闲了，现在这身份，感觉就是提前退休被ACCA养着了。”  
“以前的你大概会希望这样过日子吧。”尼诺目视前方说。  
“现在也不讨厌。”吉恩叹了口气，把窗户开了一点缝，结果一阵强风就吹进来。  
“呜哇！”尼诺感受到那阵风，“你干嘛开窗？嫌热？”  
吉恩不置可否。  
但尼诺很快明白了，便说：“行了我不跟你说话了，你睡吧，到了机场我叫你。”他一下就猜到吉恩是想补觉了，但又碍于在和自己说话所以才想吹吹风清醒一下。他怎么会看着吉恩这么折磨自己的睡眠欲呢？虽然这一路上会有点无聊，但是后面还有几个小时的飞机，说不定他那时候精神就好了，可以继续。  
吉恩其实想问问他这一个多月去了哪些地方、有没有遇到危险、有没有偶尔想想他，但是他又希望能有什么心电感应能让他俩之间所有的疑问都变成心照不宣和不言而喻，而不是自己矫情地说出口。他不是这样的人，他相信尼诺也知道他不是这样的人。但是这一个月来，他却感觉自己心里某些东西正悄悄地发生着变化，他梦到过尼诺太多次，即使是白天没怎么想起，梦里也总能相见。因为这个，最近他常常睡眠质量不佳，现在坐在尼诺的车里，大概是听到了熟悉的、有安全感的声音，他反而有点困了。  
正值深秋，巴登作为一个岛，虽没有漫山红叶层林尽染，但路边也多多少少有些鲜艳的阔叶植物想要抓住最后的时机展现自己稍纵即逝的绚烂色彩。尼诺开着车，看着一簇簇红黄橙绿从自己身边呼啸后退，心想这生命最后的色彩确实美的让人心疼。他侧过头看了看靠在车窗上睡着的吉恩，心想：你也看看多好。  
尼诺是因为有着艺术家的眼睛，而吉恩很多时候其实并不会像他这样关注身边的一草一木。不过尼诺大概也是因为习惯了那么多年默默当一个注视者，所以才会更注重一些在别人看来或许是千篇一律、周而复始的景致。但他眼中的吉恩自然是不一样的，吉恩有且只有一个，如果不好好看着，真不知道他会到谁的手心里去。  
到了机场的短期驻车场，尼诺停好车就轻轻摇了摇吉恩的肩膀。吉恩舔了舔嘴唇，发出模糊的哼声，金色的头发散落在脸上，这时候相比起早上出门那会儿，总算多了一些血色。  
“起来，到了。”尼诺小声说，但是显然吉恩还没这个打算。  
“起——床——啦——”尼诺偷偷翘起了嘴角，这次伏在他耳边拉长了低音，直接把每个字都吐进吉恩的左耳中。  
这一下效果拔群，吉恩整个在座椅上弹了起来，睁眼就看见尼诺的脸近在咫尺，覆盖住他面前的光。  
“嗯？到了？”吉恩强压着一时间快要冲出来的心跳，若无其事地问了个再明显不过的问题。  
结果下一秒就被猝不及防地吻上了。  
他明明盼望了这个吻很久，但是一时间却又下意识地伸手去推，尼诺不会勉强他，于是只在唇上轻轻试探了几下，就顺着吉恩的力气乖乖坐回了座椅上。他低着头没有立刻去看吉恩有什么表情，而吉恩则红着脸直接就开门下车去，但是他又怕尼诺会误会他生气，于是连车门都没敢关——他怕用错了力气，让人觉得里面含有任何情绪。然而即使有情绪，也只是他躁动的真心而已。  
尼诺依然坐在车里，笑着摇了摇头。他觉得自己大概也是太急了，但是太久没见，又在暗暗的停车场里，他看着熟睡的吉恩，实在没忍住得头脑发热了一下。  
过了好一阵，尼诺才发现吉恩在敲窗，又指了指后面示意他开后备箱。他就拔了车钥匙，按下开箱的按钮。  
两个人从停车场走过廊桥到达值机柜台的一路都没有说话。

尼诺虽然并没什么愧疚之情，但是居然难得猜不出吉恩今天的心思，不过以他的性格，也不会使自己处于心理上的被动。  
他们各自在两台机器上办登机牌，尼诺没有托运行李所以快一点，吉恩的箱子本来是不用托运的，但是他不喜欢搬上搬下，所以看到有托运服务还是会去一趟。待他一切搞定，发现尼诺已经在出口等他了。  
趁着尼诺低头看手机的间隙，吉恩死死地看了他几眼。没什么，只是太久都没有机会这么好好看看他。尼诺在人群中总是很显眼，虽然他总觉得自己低调。他个子很高，一降温就开始穿那万年不变有些过时的黑色高领衫、藏青色牛仔裤、配上那双中筒靴子。吉恩虽然不会对别人的穿着有太多意见，但是看着他的时候，又不禁想象起别的会适合他的选择。  
尼诺感觉到吉恩的眼神并抬起头来的时候，吉恩自然挪开了眼，双手插在黑色风衣的口袋里朝他走去。  
不说话也怪怪的，但他却又不知道说什么。  
巴登机场里人一如既往的多，他们和面前来人交错穿梭着寻找着登机口，结果毫不意外的很快就被人潮分开了。不过毕竟不是小孩子，吉恩感觉尼诺不在附近了，就继续往前走，等他在候机厅坐下，过了个三分钟，尼诺就出现了。他手里还拿着一听罐装的热咖啡，站在吉恩面前，伸手递给他。  
吉恩抬眼看他，尼诺那自上而下理所当然的表情他似乎才在梦里见过。他接过咖啡，顺手就从大衣口袋里拿出一版巧克力递给他。  
一来二去过于默契，两个人终于都微微笑了一下。

 

“去法玛斯干嘛啊？”尼诺自然而然坐到吉恩身边，张开手放在吉恩椅座后面搭着，从后面看是个颇为暧昧的姿势。  
“你不是说跟我一起出差吗？连去干吗都不知道？”  
“他们要我跟着你去拍点现场的图片，没具体说什么。”  
“就是一个新批的项目，总部的人要我去看看分部里面有没有猫腻。”吉恩“啪”地打开易拉罐，喝了一口热咖啡，接着说：“但是去了还不是被人招待吃好喝好，我大概就是那猫腻。”  
“哈哈。”尼诺笑出声，“其实ACCA现在大概把我当保镖使吧，保护你这个超级VIP。”  
“不愿意吗？不过我不把你当保镖。”吉恩的话语里没什么感情。  
“哦？那当什么？”尼诺倒是提起了兴致。  
吉恩转过头看着他，一副“事到如今还问我这个”的表情，然后又转回头去。  
尼诺饶有兴致地看着吉恩的侧脸说：“你有亲口说过吗？”

这时候广播提示去法玛斯的乘客上机，吉恩把喝光的瓶子丢进可回收垃圾桶，然后就被尼诺从后面轻轻推着往前走了。去法玛斯的人虽然不多，但是毕竟要飞个四小时，所以飞机还是挺大的。总部大概想节约出行，没给他们买公务舱而是买的加宽的经济舱，吉恩从来听从安排，所以也无所谓，坐下了就悠闲地伸了伸腿，接着又伸了个懒腰。  
“怎么？还想睡？刚喝完咖啡呢。”尼诺没说自己刚才是故意买的。  
“嗯？”吉恩一脸莫名地看着他，“不可以吗？”  
尼诺心想今晚在法玛斯不把他灌醉不能解气了。  
“那你睡。”  
“诶你不开心？”吉恩仿佛刚刚才听出来尼诺的语气，突然来了点兴致，歪着头问他。  
“没啊。”  
吉恩这会儿什么都知道了，心里突然升起一股暖意。从早上到现在两人也相处了两个多小时，他一开始的慢热和小心翼翼好像也终于飘走，现在在他面前的依然是他从青春期到如今最熟悉的男人。  
他的视线正好落在尼诺的肩膀上，尼诺最近好像又瘦了，肩膀看起来都是嶙峋的骨头，靠上去一定不太舒服。吉恩想了想，从背后拿起小枕头，压在尼诺左肩上然后一脑袋靠了上去。嗯，好多了。  
尼诺先是一颤，然后浅笑起来，心想这人还真是不直率，但最后应该还是自己赢了。

四个小时的飞行，他们大概聊了一个小时的家常，然后吉恩还是不争气的睡了。尼诺心想他该不会昨晚都没睡吧？哪能大白天睡成这样呢？他左臂都被压的有点麻，但是看着靠着自己的吉恩头顶的涡旋，他还是什么都没说。半途空乘过来送零食和饮料的时候，尼诺就帮他留了一杯白水，并没有叫醒他。直到飞机降落之前该调直座椅，他才把吉恩的脑袋挪开。  
“啊，脖子酸了。”吉恩揉着脖子，“到了？”  
尼诺这时候都懒得理他。  
吉恩朝窗外看，毫无意外下面都是法玛斯广袤的农田。不过秋收已过，玉米地只剩黄色的枯梗，跟深绿色的草地交错着倒也有些好看，不过除了这些也没什么了。这次出差要在这里呆三天，其实单位也是觉得吉恩最近太闲想给他找点事做散散心，不过派到这地方来也不知道怎么散心才好，在玉米地打滚吗？  
下了飞机尼诺便租了辆车，其实本来应该是当地ACCA分部派人来接的，但是一下飞机吉恩就打了电话跟人说还是上班时间，不用麻烦了，他们来了两个人自己开车就好。挂了电话他一抬头，正好就看到法玛斯那个标志性的大玉米广告牌，但是与之“相映成趣”的是，它周边早就一颗玉米都没有。  
按着GPS两人很快就到了宾馆，法玛斯分部的人很贴心的在镇上最好的宾馆里订了两间相邻的房。他们拿着行李各自进屋，虽然舟车劳顿但吉恩还是决定换上正装就去分部先打个招呼。况且他睡了一路，要说“劳顿”其实是因为睡累了。  
换了件衬衣，吉恩对着镜子稍微整理了一下领口，就拿着ACCA的秋季制服外套出门去敲尼诺的房门，结果半天没人来开。他把耳朵贴在门上，结果发现这房间隔音还不错，什么也听不见。吉恩心想尼诺该不会在洗澡吧？这人，说好了尽快出门呢？看来敲门是没用了，他又按了下门铃，然后靠在门口的墙上玩起了手机。  
不过门倒是很快打开了，尼诺探出头，果然深蓝色的头发湿漉漉的：“干嘛？”  
“你快点。我还想去那边打个招呼。”  
吉恩没好意思盯着尼诺，只是掀开他架在门框上的手臂走进房间，把ACCA外套扔在其中一张床上，自己一屁股坐在边上。尼诺其实已经洗完了，下身裹着浴巾，这会儿又跑回洗手间打理自己，他一边看着镜子里赤条条的自己一边对外面说：“其实我们住一间就好了啊。”  
“反正他们报销，几间都行。”吉恩坐在床上看着面前的并没有开的电视。  
“你可是人民的好公务员啊，这话我汇报上去多不好。”尼诺开玩笑说，然后洗手间里就传来电动剃须刀的声音，没多久只见他穿着条四角内/裤就大大咧咧地走了出来。  
吉恩横了他一眼，觉得这样的尼诺让他好像有点陌生感。在自己面前太随性了？太赤/裸了？还是说因为自己心里变了味儿，所以明明是看普通和再熟悉不过的他，却觉得过于冲击？

“你还准不准备去了？换衣服啊。”吉恩勉为其难地抬眼，结果尼诺还站在窗前刮胡子。对着光的房间照得他只剩一个剪影，身材修长，就还是过于瘦了。  
给他的巧克力恐怕得再甜一点。吉恩心想。  
“也不是一定要今天去吧？还有三天呢。”背对着自己传来低沉的声音。  
“我刚跟人说了到旅馆放了东西就去。”  
“那么急干什么？”  
“不然法玛斯还有什么事可做？”  
尼诺看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天和下面大片枯槁的玉米田，表示同意。  
“他们这牛肉不错吧。你看那边草地上好多黑牛。”尼诺依然不紧不慢。  
“那晚上请你吃牛排啊。”吉恩说。这小镇上确实有一家颇有人气的牛排店，只是他每次来都被分部的人请客带去，再好的东西也吃厌了。吉恩此时眯着眼睛从后面看着尼诺，虽然背光，但他依然看到尼诺那对好看的蝴蝶骨。虽然只是一瞬间，但他突然想：尼诺该不会是故意的吧？  
这个有些羞耻的想法立刻让吉恩心跳停了一拍，他们很久没有肌肤接触过，他突然感觉心口痒痒的，一点也不像平时的自己。  
尼诺转过身，往后一跳就坐在了窗台上，这么静静看着吉恩，半晌，他忽然伸出双臂，朝着吉恩的方向，一副“过来抱抱”的姿势。  
吉恩的眉头轻轻皱了一下，结果脚已经不听使唤地过去了。这个姿势太危险，就好像把他不曾拥有的东西一并都摆在了他面前。  
再次回过神的时候，他已经在尼诺怀里了。  
这家伙是有魔法吗？  
刚洗完澡的尼诺身上自然是好闻的味道，穿着雪白衬衣的吉恩在挨到他赤/裸上身的瞬间就被水滴给沾湿了一些。但是他觉得那味道过于吸引，便顾不上什么，在尼诺的颈边嗅了嗅，心想等下他要去看看这酒店的沐浴露是什么牌子的。  
“好了吗？”尼诺突然在他耳边开口。  
“什么‘好了’？”  
“准备好了吗？我要亲你了。”尼诺一边抚摸着吉恩的耳朵一边说。  
吉恩继续把下巴枕在尼诺的颈窝，不说话，大概算是默认。  
“一开始就这么主动过来多好。”尼诺笑。  
“我是那种人吗？”  
“明明满脸都写着‘想要’。”  
“你疯了吧。”  
他没疯，他们当然谁也没疯。尼诺搂着吉恩的腰从窗台上下来，就这么抱着他往后退，然后直接丢在床上。  
“不是光‘亲’吗？”吉恩躺在雪白的床单上，金发散开，胸口已经有些加速起伏，说的话好像也没法经过大脑。  
“我是只想亲啊。”尼诺邪笑了一下，“不然你想干嘛？”  
吉恩脸一红，直接侧过头去，结果被尼诺掰回来，硬着就上嘴了。  
吉恩一开始是没有进入状态的，结果一想到刚才在巴登的停车场里自己推开尼诺的样子，整个状态又变成了欲拒还迎。这还没有喝多呢，他却觉得身子都在发烧。真是越来越不像自己了。  
法玛斯这个季节挺干燥的，吉恩本来觉得有些不舒服，但是尼诺的嘴唇覆盖上来的时候他就好像碰到了丝绒，一下就沦陷了。尼诺吻技一如既往的好，舌尖很快就撬开了吉恩的唇瓣，然后长驱直入地探进口腔，一阵胡搅蛮缠，吉恩整个人都颤抖了几下，发出沉吟。  
这一个月，他这样的梦做过太多，现在怕不是又回到梦里了。这么想着，他又吃力的想要挣脱尼诺那早已钳制住他的手，结果除了把床单抓出几个印，并没起到别的效果。  
尼诺的下体此时也蹭到吉恩的下面，已经胀大不少。吉恩有点紧张，赶紧用舌头把尼诺赶出去，然后闭上了嘴。  
“干嘛？”尼诺意犹未尽的在他脸上蹭着，喃喃地说：“两个月没碰了，亲一下就满意了？”  
“是你刚说就亲一下的啊……”吉恩侧过头不去看他，“快点起来……我要去考察任务。”  
“明明就是公派出来散心，跟我呆在这儿有区别吗？”  
“你还没喝大吧？”吉恩小声说。  
“我在你面前喝大过吗？只有这里大过吧。”  
说完吉恩就感觉自己又被顶住了。  
“啊——”他不知道是出于惊吓还是紧张，不留神就抽了口气叫了一声，一时间觉得那声音过于有暗示性，只好赶紧说：“你……不要这样乱来好吗？”  
“我对你乱来过吗？”尼诺又把身子降低了一点，两人的上半身也都紧挨在一起。这时候吉恩感觉自己的下面被对方的手按住，紧接着是尼诺的声音：“你自己不也起来了？”  
他好不容易腾出来的一只手只好遮住了眼睛，不想看到此时尼诺狼一般的表情。  
   
在梦里尼诺对他做过什么呢，他们好像在尼诺的公寓里、暗房里、在他自家的客厅里、还有衣柜里，尝试过很多事情。然而事实上他们确定关系之后只做过两次，还都是半年前在……？在佩西区海边的家庭旅店里？诶？那次是去干什么来着……  
“想什么呢？”结果吉恩还没开始回忆，思绪就一下被拉回现实来，尼诺解开他胸口的纽扣，顺着那条线一点一点的亲吻下去。  
吉恩觉得身体都战栗了，仿佛整个肉体的感知都集中在了被尼诺亲吻过的地方，一路蔓延向下直到他最为私密的点。他忍不住地挺起躯干，大口的呼吸，发出涣散的声音。  
“还没进入主题呢就这样？”尼诺使坏的停下来，用手轻轻玩弄吉恩的胸口。  
“你……也可以现在就停下来。”吉恩捂着眼睛，然而在尼诺藏青色的眼珠里，映着的都是他已经因为亲吻而略显氤氲的绯红的脸，跟喝醉的时候没什么差别。  
“这么不想看我的脸吗？那我把你翻过去？”尼诺还在说笑似的，拍了拍吉恩的腹部。  
他们前两次都是从后面，吉恩觉得没有办法看着尼诺的脸做这些事情，因为他不知道看着他的时候，自己会不会有出格的反应。但是他已经梦了很久了，各式各样的梦都做过了，他甚至不知道自己是从哪里将那些东西存进大脑的。那么就这一次也好，他决定缓缓放下遮盖住眼睛的手。  
放下的瞬间，吉恩天蓝色的瞳孔就呈现在尼诺眼前，散发着幽幽的光，冷漠中带有一点平时少见的温驯。尼诺感觉自己霎时间就要爆了，于是一长串鲁莽的亲吻全落在他的眼上、鼻尖、又到嘴唇。其实这样疾风骤雨的吻依然让吉恩无法好好看着他，但是这一刻也无所谓了，吉恩的反应已经让他超过欣慰，只想快点获得更大的满足。  
   
当下面已经相当湿润的时候，尼诺还想再用手指多刺激一下吉恩。他那太久没有被人触碰过的身体过于新鲜，如果不仔细抚摸玩弄一番好像有点浪费似的。于是尼诺用修长的手指在吉恩下面换着法子捉弄，淫糜的液体也随之进进出出，发出刺激耳膜的声音。  
“喂……你……够了……”然而吉恩终究还是扛不住了，整个下身都抽搐着，嘴上还要吃力地喊：“你，不要太过分！”  
尼诺又坏笑起来，只见吉恩眯着眼睛虚弱的看着他，这个表情他一直都想好好看看，但一直都没找到好的机会。于是他这会儿放开一边钳制住吉恩的手，下面手指也停下来，就这么开始好好端详起他来。  
已经被撩拨到要冒火的吉恩此时哪里受得了这样的戛然而止，但是心中那点羞愧和脑内的一团乱麻又让他无论如何也不要开口说想要什么。取而代之的，他只能含着眼泪看着尼诺，像走丢的小狗一样。尼诺心一软，便决定不再玩儿他，把手上的液体一点点擦在胸口，然后麻利地脱下裤子，露出凶器。  
吉恩是不愿意看这一幕的，他总是非常害怕，所以宁愿假装没有看见那动作和尺寸，然后他侧过身，一只手紧紧抓着旁边一个枕头。  
“你不配合一下会痛啊。”尼诺的凶器已经在那个小口前试探，虽然刚才手指已经开垦的差不多，但真枪实弹上的时候，开始还是需要小心一些。  
吉恩感受到尼诺的分身碰到自己的私处的时候，就已经想叫了，但是又得含着泪忍者，毕竟他也知道后面等待他的大概会更加难过。那个“痛”在他耳边回响了一下，于是他只好乖乖又翻回来，紧抿着嘴唇看着尼诺。四目相对的一瞬，尼诺好像也吃下了一颗定心丸，小心将吉恩的腿架起，然后握住自己的东西往前一顶，居然很快很顺利的就交付了出去。  
吉恩的瞳孔因为那一瞬间而放大，但是紧接着又紧紧闭上眼睛。抽插的感觉刚刚袭来的时候还还能感觉得到那一下一下的深入和刺激，并且也无法自制的迎合着、去夹紧，但是不知道尼诺扛着他进出了多少次后，他慢慢觉得自己的身体像是风里飘散的树叶，打着旋儿疯狂的起落着，却永远挨不着地面。这样晕晕乎乎的，居然这么舒服。  
“吉恩……吉恩……”尼诺一边运动着一边一个劲地叫着他的名字，吉恩每一句都听得清清楚楚，但是却没有力气回应。  
“吉恩，你说、说我名字没……”尼诺也早已忘我。  
“尼……诺……”吉恩用尽力气乖乖发声。  
“嗯？”尼诺抽出，骄傲地看着下面的人。  
“尼——诺——”  
尼诺相当满意的猛地又一深入，继续问：“那你说你把我当什么？”  
“嗯？嗯？”吉恩此时已经被抽插到了云里雾里，只能随着身体的韵律出于本能的抖动，听到这会儿还在问问题的尼诺完全摸不着头脑。紧接着，他正好被戳到最想要的一点，一瞬间眼泪都奔涌出来，“什么……当什么……？别……就……就这里……”  
尼诺当下听到这个，大概是比听到“当什么”要兴奋更多的，于是嘴上绕过了他这一次，但是身体则是越来越嚣张了。  
   
最后他扶着吉恩手，也去抓起他自己的东西，两个人一起发泄了出来。

吉恩霎时就侧过头睡了过去。尼诺跪在床上，也很长时间才回过神来。他又趴下去看吉恩睡熟的脸庞，鬓角还滚落着汗珠，嘴角居然有些微微上扬。尼诺一瞬间以为自己看错了，就用拇指抚走吉恩的汗，顺便擦过他光滑的脸颊，直到嘴角。那确实是笑，好像一秒坠入了什么甜梦一般。尼诺把旁边的毯子拉过来给他盖上，自己也靠在床头闭上眼睛。  
不知道过了多久，他忽然感觉有人在挠他的脚，睁眼一看，吉恩倒是先醒了，还是那一副无精打采的样子，只不过这次大概真的是没什么力气。  
尼诺跳下床，一下就把吉恩抱起来带他去洗手间清理，然后又给他裹上大浴袍抱了出来放在另一张床上。  
“像雪球似的。”尼诺站在床边端详着不愿意看他的并缩成一团的吉恩。  
“天都要黑了，你要我怎么跟分部的人交代？”吉恩不理会他那幼稚的比喻，倒是质问起来。  
“明天早点去，一样的。再说你今天下午突然杀过去，人家说不准还没准备好呢？”  
吉恩突然觉得尼诺说的有道理，但是刚被一阵翻云覆雨打乱了计划的他还是有点憋屈，虽然那也是他自己心甘情愿做的就是了。  
“今天我出门的时候罗塔问我是不是结婚了就不要她了。”吉恩依然裹着自己，悠悠地说。  
“这小姑娘，想什么呢？虽然我觉得如果我们跟他住一起确实会有点不方便吧但是……”  
“我又没说要跟你结婚？”吉恩突然睁大眼睛打断尼诺，“你会不会自我感觉太好？”  
“那是刚才还不够好吗？我本来还想来几次但是你睡着了啊……”尼诺干脆将计就计不要脸的又爬上床坐在吉恩身后，一把环抱住他，像是抱着什么最心爱的宝贝，对，那就是他的宝贝。  
吉恩低着头，不想理他，顺便还在反省自己刚才会不会过于放任自己了。  
“等罗塔长大，找到好的人，你才会多分一点时间给我吧。”尼诺抱着吉恩晃，若有所思地说。  
“她已经成人了，很有母亲当年的样子，但是也和母亲一样，有时候单纯的不行，让人担心。”  
“那我们也不能陪她一辈子，她有自己的人生。”尼诺语气倒是严肃了一点。  
“话说，我想她应该知道我们在交往。”吉恩说。  
“你难道才知道吗？她那么聪明的孩子，早看出来了。”  
“诶？是吗？”  
“唉我真不知道你们俩到底谁才‘单纯的不行’了。”尼诺亲吻吉恩的头发。  
“啊……糟糕！”吉恩突然一闪身，伸长了手去摸他放在床上大衣里的手机，“我忘记跟她说我安全到了！”这都过了几个小时了。  
尼诺无奈地看着他手忙脚乱地去捞手机，那焦急的样子就好像是跟男朋友出去彻夜不归，第二天早上想着怎么跟保守的爸妈汇报似的。  
打开手机的一瞬吉恩就呆住了，半天没做声。尼诺好奇，一把把手机夺了过来，结果只见上面是罗塔发来的一张照片，正是吉恩早上下楼之后跟尼诺见面，尼诺帮他把箱子丢进后备箱的一刻。一黄一蓝两个脑袋，就算站在楼顶也知道是谁和谁。尼诺继续下拉，看到罗塔发来的文字：“哥哥，如果你结婚对象是尼诺的话，我很放心，需要我乖乖回避一下也行。”后面还配了一个眨眼的表情。  
“噗。”尼诺笑出来，一把又把吉恩捉回自己怀里，手臂绕过他给他看罗塔的留言，“你看，这是她自己说的啊。”  
吉恩想扭过身子，但这时候才觉得身下还隐隐作痛，愤愤地说：“我突然觉得我这个哥哥当得好失败，颜面扫地。”  
“怎么会？”尼诺捏了捏吉恩的脸，“你把她养得这么懂事，多好。”  
吉恩无话可说，身子往后完全靠着尼诺，在温热的体温里看着窗外夕阳西下的法玛斯。本来刚来的时候还是阴沉的天，这时候乌云倒是都散开来了。太阳那最后一点光亮变得温柔而羞赧，穿过薄云分散开，并一束束洒在平淡的土地上。  
“法玛斯还真是什么都没有啊……”他喃喃地说。  
“所以在这种地方我都不知道除了像现在这样，还能做什么。”尼诺回答，“话说你都睡了一整天了，晚上估计也睡不着了，不然待会儿喝个酒回来继续吧？”  
吉恩脸又一阵红一阵白，只好拿肘击了一下身后的尼诺，尼诺吃痛的“啊”了一声，捂着胸口就倒下去，“你把我当什么啦！”  
“不知道……大概老流氓吧……”吉恩说完倒是偷偷闷笑起来，好在后面尼诺看不到他表情。然后他又拿起面前的手机，看了看上面那张照片，跟尼诺说：“这次回去我没礼物给她了，要买你买吧，反正都一样。”


End file.
